


[豆腐丝]逃训的惩罚

by swyy132



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swyy132/pseuds/swyy132





	[豆腐丝]逃训的惩罚

“你今天……是不是没去训练？”  
Lewandowski似笑非笑地站在Reus的身后，后者正忙着打游戏，噼里啪啦地敲打着键盘，不亦乐乎。

“没有啊。”  
Reus有些心虚地朝他瞥了一眼。

“SC上有个妹子在xx的演唱会现场拍到了你。”  
Lewandowski倒也不气，慢条斯理地掏出了手机。  
“策略倒是不错，教练和助教都没发现你不在，但很可惜——伪装工作做的还是不到位啊，小朋友。”

他快步走上前，把手轻轻地搭在了Reus的肩上，然后满意地感受到对方像是只被踩了尾巴的猫那样浑身一激灵。

“xx的演唱会一年就一场，过了这个村没这个店嘛。”  
Reus慌忙把耳机一摔，也不管游戏输赢，转身对Lewandowski卖了个萌。  
“求求你了，别告诉教练，好不好嘛~”

平日里意气风发的青年此时委屈地像是能挤出水来，干净的琥珀色瞳孔仿佛蒙上了一层淡淡的水雾，跨坐在椅子上讨好地望着站在面前的Lewandowski。

“替你保密是可以。”  
Lewandowski的笑容不知何时多了一丝戏谑。  
“但是——逃训还是需要惩罚一下的。”

“……好吧。”  
Reus以肉眼可见的速度沮丧了下来，在椅背上趴成一团，一副听天由命的样子。

“仰卧起坐，一分钟做完20个就可以了。”

“这么简单？”  
Reus有些诧异地说道，从椅子上跳了起来。  
“那没问题，现在就做吗？”

“行啊。”  
Lewandowski微笑着把Reus推到了床上，一手牢牢按住青年不老实的双手高举过头，一手从抽屉里捞出一个小巧的粉色跳蛋，在对方惊恐的眼神之中把那条宽松的运动裤给扒了下来。  
“但……得让你长点记性才行呢。”

 

“规则是这样的。”  
Lewandowski一脸微笑地按住了Reus的膝盖，像是示威那样把遥控器吊在了青年的眼前。  
“如果一分钟做不完就往上调一档，计时开始，我会负责计数的。”

“呜……”

尽管只是个直径不过3cm的小球，但体内的异物感在身体折叠之后显得愈发强烈，振动源随着腰腹的收紧而欢快地在柔软的肠道内来回滚动，又在身体回归原位后不偏不倚地抵上隐秘的腺体，即使是最低档的刺激也足以让人丢盔弃甲。

“一个。”  
Lewandowski慢条斯理地说道，仿佛一切只不过是例行公事，可裤裆内鼓鼓囊囊的一团还是暴露了他的真实想法。

“……不行，唔……放开……”  
只是一个最简单的仰卧起坐仿佛就夺走了Reus全身的力气，潮红着脸瘫倒在床上，双腿连带着腰部无力地打着颤，臀部无意识地挪动着想要逃离这种无法逃脱的快感，却被对方牢牢按住膝盖，动弹不得，完全挣脱不了。

“你还有三十秒做完剩下的十九个。”  
Lewandowski轻声说道，刻意压低的声音仿佛恶魔的蛊惑。  
“要不然……后果自负喔。”

“混蛋……”  
Reus红着眼骂了一句，咬着牙撑起了一次，在肘部碰到膝盖的瞬间像是脱力一般向后倒去。  
“这……绝对做不完好吗！”

“两个，可惜一分钟已经过去了。”  
Lewandowski对他的问责置若罔闻，然后在青年一脸绝望地注视中将遥控器往上调了一档。

“……不，唔——关、关掉！”

陡然增加的震动幅度让Reus本就摇摇欲坠的理智和体力又生生地往下压了不少，得不到照顾的前端有些可怜地晃了晃，而湿透了的穴肉正难耐地收缩着，一粒小小的跳蛋已经无法满足他那被迫挑起的情欲了。

可偏偏他还要做那个该死的仰卧起坐，怎么办啊好想打死身上这个混蛋啊——

“你还差十八个，但是时间已经剩的不多了喔。”

头顶上响起一个冷静无比的声音，但此时Reus陷入混沌的大脑已经完全无法思考这句话背后到底是什么意思。

不行了。

腰胯无力地塌陷下去，白净的皮肤上氤氲出一种难耐的红，像是一条脱水的鱼那样急促地呼吸着，全身的力量都被这无法纾解的欲望一卷而空，本来抱着脑袋的双手也不自觉地挪到了身旁，紧紧攥着床单，咬着牙拼命抑制住那些羞耻的喘息。

而跳蛋依旧不知疲倦地振动着，过于强烈的快感像是要把人逼疯，而被固定住的四肢又让他彻底无法反抗，只好乖乖地缴械投降，希望着对方良心发现能帮他那么一下，哪怕一下也好——

但很可惜，没有。

之后到底发生了什么Reus已经记不太清了，反正仰卧起坐他是一个都没能做成。被调至最高档的跳蛋肆虐着一遍遍狠狠摩擦过被蹂躏多时的肠肉，难忍的情欲全部化为支离破碎的呻吟，冲破名为理智的最后一道防线，全部毫无遮掩地释放出来。但正在审判自己的男人依旧不为所动，残酷地望着青年完全沉溺于欲望之中的模样，仿佛这是一出还算有意思的余兴节目，直到最后才在Reus不住的哀求之下大发慈悲地照顾了一下前边可怜巴巴的性器，在发泄完之后才抓住电线，慢条斯理地把还在不停振动的跳蛋从嫣红色的穴口之中拔了出来。

“知道自己错了吗？”  
Lewandowski欺身压上还处于失神状态的Reus，唇轻轻拂过耳边，不失温柔地说道。  
“以后还逃训么？”

“嗯……以后……不会了。”

“真乖。”  
Lewandowski在青年微张的唇上啄了一口，双手却强势地打开了对方修长的双腿，将自己早就硬的发疼的性器对上了他食不餍足的后穴。

“……等等，你要干什么？”  
Reus忽然毫无征兆地清醒了过来。

“刚刚那个是逃训的惩罚，但现在到了给乖孩子奖励的时候了。”


End file.
